Firefly
by Jelly Wombat
Summary: As a pony's owner sees the pony as less alive, the pony changes to match. When Megan stops believing in Firefly altogether, the pegasus finds herself in a new place.


((A/N: I know I have another story going, but I thought of this as 4:00AM last night, so humor me. This is, in my opinion, totally depressing, but not so much at the end.

I might continue this, might not. I know _how _I would continue if I did, but I feel obligated to work on Rose Blossom's story.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP, the places, names, or colors. I own everything else in this story, though!))

* * *

Suddenly, Firefly realized her whole herd was gone. She knew, looking back on it, that she must have known it was happening, but it had been so gradual that even now that the shocking fact had brought itself to her attnetion, she couldn't tell how long it had been like that.

She knew it would happen to her too - it had been happening already - but she felt that she had time before she was gone. At least, she would have more time than the others had, because to Megan, she had always been the Favorite. The First Pony. The Queen.

The pegasus knew she wasn't what she used to be, but she still felt a sense of purpose as she stood watch over Megan's room on her high shelf, her silent and unmoving friends behind her.

Firefly hadn't been able to fly for a long time - maybe years. She couldn't tell, of course, because her sense of time, like her dependency on food and water, had left her almost instantly after she had come into being. None of this had bothered her much, though, as she come to accept it. A feeling, almost an instinct, had told her to.

The first time she was disconcerted was the day she realized she no longer needed to breathe. When this came to her attention, she found herself wondering if she could talk. It had been so long since she had felt compelled to try - she hadn't had anyone to talk to for some time - and even now she could not bring herself to.

In Firefly's mind, this incident ran straight into the next, so that they may have happened just seconds apart. But the next time she was consciously aware of something happening, it was Megan, coming into her room with a large box. It was time for the girl's somewhat regular cleaning of her room, and with a sigh Firefly saw her start slowly picking things up and putting them in - some carelessly tossed, others carefully placed. During the cleanings, the pegasus would usually discreetly scoot herself behind some of her neighbors for whatever time was necessary, but now discovered that she could not move.

She felt a new sensation - fear - as she felt herself being lifted off the shelf, and came to stare into Megan's distressingly mature face. The girl, looking a bit torn up herself, fondly paused to pat Firefly's mane into place, then gently lowered her into the deep box.

Foggy memories swam into Firefly's mind of a similar setting, but she did not feel any of the tinglings of comfort from snug fastenings and plastic windows. In fact, with a scraping noise above her, what little light that had been willing to venture down to her jumbled resting place was shut out, and she found herself in total darkness.

Firefly felt as though the black atmosphere was gnawing away at her cheerful colors, and an electric sensation ran through her small body. She wondered if this time, she could feel herself losing another capability, and wondered wearily what she even had left to lose.

However, instead of loss, the small creature felt herself gain something - something she had never had before. For the first time in her existance, Firefly felt not on the ability, but the _urge _to blink. Testing the feeling by fluttering her new, moving eyelids halfway down over her violet eyes, she finally gave into the istinct and closed then completely.

When she opened them, she was in Ponyland.

* * *

((A/N: There, see? She's happy enough at the end. I think I might put this under "angst" though, because it's probably my only opportunity to do that with a single one of my stories, haha.

I just typed this up like it was written in my little notebook, same goes for spacing and all. My point is that it felt disjointed at the time, and it still does now. Anyway, comment please! Let me know if you want to hear more.))


End file.
